


Evil Incarnate

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: Thanks [I think] to Edward George Bulwer-Lytton and his novel, ‘Paul Clifford’ for my interpretation of the infamous opening sentence.





	Evil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> I reprised this from 2006's Dark And Stormy Nebula story … just for added spookiness.
> 
> This is for Shayenne and Sira for organizing the VAMB's Secret Ficlet exchange, mark II, 2007
> 
> Special thanks for Elem and Azza for the beta.

It was a dark and stormy nebula; the ion particles fell in torrents – except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of nebular wind which swept up the ship [for it is on Voyager that our scene lies], rattling along the grey hull, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lights that struggled against the darkness.

The evil twin spirits smiled when they found Voyager and easily passed through the ship’s flimsy shields. They sniggered at their puny defences. Nothing could stop them. They were evil incarnate.

“Mwahahahaha!” They echoed together. It felt good to laugh aloud. As they say, in space, no one can hear you scream or laugh.

The eerie apparitions entered the ship and wasted no time in spooking the humanoids by moving a cup here, allowing them to see them for a spilt second and then disappearing there. Their favourite was making the usual unearthly moving chain noise. It was all in good fun.

That all stopped when they sensed someone just as malevolent as they were.

Berman and Braga had found their evil soul mate in the brig. There was a moment of hesitation before they started to bitch slap each other. They fought over which one of them was going to inhabit which side. When they realized this was getting them nowhere, they decided to settle it the way that most normal teenage ghouls do. They flopped out their ethereal willies to see who had the biggest.

Braga knew he’d lose that one. He always did. He didn’t have the nous or the balls to make his bigger. Berman was a little older but he’d only discovered this ability by accident. He could never do anything by himself.

Voyager’s newly rescued Borg was pacing back and forth.

The Borg Queen and all the Borg armour in the all the Quadrants couldn’t stop them. Berman took over the right breast, and Braga, the left. Both poltergeists smiled, their intrusion into the Borg didn’t go unnoticed and wasn’t resisted.

Seven had felt the ghostly intrusion but smirked, because her cup size had just increased by three. She had also lost complete control over her body but she didn’t mind. These welcome spectral intruders made her get up and pace just to jiggle her boobies. All that wiggling and all the nipple rubbing made her feel tingly inside and she could only think that they could feel the same thing.

She could do nothing do to stop them. Nor did she want to.

Resistance was futile.


End file.
